Mi primer amor
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: El amor entre adolescentes, durara para toda la vida, tendrá un felices para siempre. Acompañen en esta historia a Albert y Candy a descubrir sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer amor**

**Por Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo Uno**

**Candy**

Soy Candy White, tengo 14 años, soy hija de Ralph y Emma White, mi hermana Rossana es cuatro años mayor que yo, somos una familia de clase media, mis padres son comerciantes.

Estudio en escuela católica, allí tengo a mis amigas, que son Paty, Annie, Eliza y Mary, mis amigos son Stear, Archie, Neal, Michael y … ¡ah! Albert, el chico del cual estoy enamorada.

Albert es un chico, maravilloso, educado, tiene 16 años, tiene un hermano se llama Ronald, pero es muy antipático, no me agrada en lo absoluto, pretende a mi hermana Rossana, ella es muy creída y es la consentida de mis padres. Bueno regresando a mi amado Albert, me encanta, él vive con su mamá se llama Linda y es viuda tienen una cafetería. Ahí trabajan dos grandes amigos, aunque claro, son mayores que nosotros, sus nombres George Johnson y Dorothy Stevens, ellos están próximos a casarse.

Albert es tímido, pero muy inteligente, tiene el mejor promedio de toda la escuela, sus metas son grandes y su familia tiene todas sus esperanzas en él.

Mi familia se dedica al comercio, vendemos materia prima, para la industria de la pastelería, nos va bien, digo esto porque yo ayudo en las tardes después de la escuela. Cerramos a las 6 de la tarde y después me dedico a mis deberes escolares, tengo buen promedio, no me quejo, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Mi hermana según va la escuela, pero no es cierto, eso les hace creer a mis papás, se va con su novio Ronald, siempre paga para que le hagan sus tareas y trabajos de la escuela. A veces les pido permiso a mis papás para ir a la cafetería, generalmente son los sábados. Ahí nos reunimos todos y charlamos.

**Albert**

Soy Albert Andrew, tengo 16 años, soy hijo de William y Linda Andrew, mi padre murió hace seis años, dejándonos con deudas, mi madre tuvo que trabajar, empezó a vender pasteles a sus amigos y conocidos, poco a poco gracias a su esfuerzo logro obtener un préstamo para poner su cafetería "Los pasteles de Linda" mi hermano mayor Ronald tiene 20 años, antes de que se logrará la cafetería ayudaba mucho a mi madre, ahora no ayuda mucho, pero en fin, se contrato personal para levantar el negocio, entre ellos están George y Dorothy ellos se encargan de la administración y la cocina.

Mi madre nos ama a mi hermano y a mí, yo deseo estudiar Administración de empresas para ayudarle, mi hermano dejo truncada su carrera, según ayuda, pero lo único que hace es gastar el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo ganamos. Su novia Rossana es un higadito, pero es la hermana de la mujer que amo, de eso estoy seguro, mi corazón late de prisa, cada vez que la veo, no estudiamos en la misma escuela, porque ella va una escuela católica para mujeres, pero esta junto a la mía y hay un área común donde a veces nos reunimos, mi mejor amigo es Stear, su hermano Archie, Neal y Michael, también son mis amigos.

Stear y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria, somos un año mayor que los demás, ahí en esa área común conocí a Candy, Archie me la presento y al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, me enamoré, si, aunque no lo crean, fue a mor a primera vista. Solo que no sabe, que la amo, no me atrevo a decírselo, me da miedo su rechazo, pues Archie y ella se llevan muy bien, Stear me dijo que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella y que a lo mejor eran novios, pero haciendo memoria nunca los he visto que se den besos, bueno si, pero en la mejilla, nada más.

Cuando no la llego a ver en la escuela, la espero cerca de donde pasa de regreso a casa, porque somos vecinos, ella vive atrás de la cuadra donde vivimos, la ventana de su recamará queda casi enfrente de la mía, no crean que la espió, bueno si, pero respeto su intimidad, la veo feliz, siempre que entra a su habitación lo hace bailando y cantando, me encanta verla así; cuando se suelta el cabello, es lo más sexy y sensual que he visto. Se todo sobre ella.

Quiero invitarla para que sea mi pareja en mi graduación de la Preparatoria aún faltan dos años, pero veremos qué pasa.

-Albert, cariño, ya está, la cena, así que deja de soñar y ven – Escucho decir a mi madre

-Si mamá ya voy – contesto, dirigiéndome al comedor, donde ya está esperándome - ¡hummm! ¡Qué rico, huele la comida!, mamá

\- ¡Ay! Hijo, gracias, ¿no sabes si tu hermano llegará temprano? -Pregunto ese sol que es todo para mí, bueno Candy también lo es.

-No sé, mamá, debe estar con Rossana-

\- ¡cierto! Sabes esa mujercita es un encanto – dijo mi madre

\- ¡¿En serio?!- pregunto

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Claro que, si es un amor, además ama a tu hermano, ojalá pronto se casarán.

-Mamá ¿tú crees que mi hermano este realmente enamorado de ella?

**Casa de Candy**

\- ¡Candy! - grito mi mamá baja enseguida a cenar que esta casa no es restaurante, si no te calientas tú la cena- dijo mi madre

-Voy, mamá- dije, cuando baje mis padres, mi hermana y su novio ya estaban, así que, poniendo mi mejor cara, salude y me senté.

-Oye mamá- dijo Rossana – A Candy le vas hacer fiesta de 15 años ya se aproxima su cumpleaños.

\- ¡Ay! Pues no sé, no tenemos mucho dinero para hacerla, es un gasto inútil – dijo mi madre

\- ¡Emma! – dijo mi papá, claro que le haremos su fiesta, se lo merece, además es una niña inteligente, tiene buen promedio, estaba pensando si rentábamos el mismo salón, donde se hizo la fiesta de Rossana-

\- ¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no, si se le va hacer algo a esta niña será aquí en casa, no podemos gastar tanto- dijo mi madre

-Ok, me parece bien, Candy ¿Tú estás de acuerdo? - me pregunto mi padre

Me quede sorprendida, a mi hermana le hicieron una gran fiesta, en un salón exclusivo, para 500 invitados, un vestido super costoso, por cierto, horrible, para qué, ni se llenó en su totalidad, creo que éramos menos de cien personas, jajaja, pero se lo tiene merecido por antipática, obviamente eso no le gusto a mi hermana, hizo berrinche como siempre, pero qué podían hacer mis papás.

-Claro que, si papá, por mí no hay problema. Gracias – dije

El entrometido de Ronald dijo – Si necesita ayuda, le puedo decir a mi madre que les haga el pastel - Volteando a verme, su mirada no me gusto y todavía el muy desgraciado se lame los labios, ¡Guácala!

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias por tu generosidad, Ronald – dijeron mi mamá y hermana al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, hermanita chula, ¿Quiénes serán tus chambelanes? Pregunto mi hermana

-Pues me gustaría que… - fui interrumpida por una carcajada de Rossana

-Jajajajaja, si ya me imagino quiénes serían, tus amiguitos esos, el Archie, el Neal y el Michael jajajaja una mona bailando con otros tres monos, jajajaja-

-Pero ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?, claro que si son mis amigos y no nos vuelvas a llamar monos – dije muy molesta.

-Ay, hija pues qué esperas de esos chicos desabridos, mejor deberías pedirle a Ronald, que él sea tu chambelán- dijo mi madre – Además nosotras escogeremos todo para celebrar tus 15, las invitaciones, el vestido, la música, el menú, la iglesia, todo – continúo diciendo

La mire con coraje, no puedo creer que diga semejantes tonterías –Entonces no quiero nada- dije – Creí que era MI fiesta, no la de ustedes, con permiso- y me fui a mi habitación

-¡Candy! ¡ash! Esta niña, solo corajes me hace pasar- dijo

-Señora, si me lo permite dar mi opinión- dijo Ronald

-Claro, mi amor ¿qué opinas? - dijo Rossana

-Candy, tiene razón, si su fiesta va hacer más austera, creo que tiene derecho de escoger como bien lo dijo es SU fiesta- dijo tranquilo.

-Ronald y Candy, tienen razón, es la fiesta de ella- comento el señor White

Estaba en mi habitación, la ventana se encuentra casi enfrente de la de Albert. Siempre lo veo, cuando llega, siempre feliz, una vez lo espié y me quedé con la boca abierta al ver su dorso desnudo, cerré rápidamente las cortinas. ¿Cómo será estar entre sus brazos?

Empecé a soñar despierta, no tienen idea de todas las cosas que me hace sentir. Tocaron a mi puerta – Adelante- dije

-Hola, hija, vengo a platicar contigo – dijo mi padre

-¿Sobre qué? - pregunte

-De tu fiesta, yo sé que tu mamá y hermana quieren tener todo el control de nuestras vidas, pero Ronald las convenció de que es tu fiesta, aceptaron como siempre de mala gana, pero no te preocupes, si gustas le pido a tu tía Rosa que te acompañe a escoger todo. O ¿prefieres que otra persona te acompañe?

-Sí, papá serían mi tía y Dorothy, les tengo mucha confianza, gracias, eres un amor- le di un beso

-A ti, mi vida, eres una gran hija- me dio un beso en la frente y salió.

Empecé a escuchar música y hacer mis deberes de la escuela. Cuando volteo a la ventana, lo veo a él, ambos nos sorprendemos y nos escondemos, no sé qué pensará de mí.

Continuará…


	2. Mi primer amor Capitulo 2

**Mi primer amor**

**Por Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Albert**

Después de cenar, me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes de la escuela, entre, encendí la luz, puse música y me giro hacia a la ventana, ahí esta ella hablando con su papá, tan hermosa, mi Candy, se ve contenta, ¡oh! ya se va su papá, ahora ¿qué hago?, ¡Ya me vio!, soy un cobarde, me agache y para el colmo me pegue con el filo de la ventana.

Me levanté y vuelvo a ver a la ventana de Candy, ella esta mirando para acá, me saluda y sonríe -¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto apenas, si alcance a leer sus labios- Sí, estoy bien – contesto, levantando mi dedo pulgar. Me despido con un movimiento de la mano y apresuradamente, cierro las cortinas, no quería que me viera todo rojo por la vergüenza que sentía.

Me senté al frente del escritorio y empecé a hacer mi tarea, era mucha, mucha investigación, tome un libro sobre historia y busque lo que tenía que hacer de tarea, me puse a escribir sobre el tema. Estaba escuchando música, cuando entro mi hermano sin tocar, invadiendo mi privacidad.

-¿Qué crees, hermano? – pregunto

-No sé – conteste –quiero que te vayas de mi habitación, estoy estudiando, así que salte –

-No, hermanito, te traigo una noticia, mi futura cuñada, o sea Candy, le van a celebrar sus 15 años, va hacer más austera que la de su hermana, ¿te acuerdas de esa fiesta? Jajajaja, yo sí, pobre de Rossana, tenía un coraje porque no llegó la gente que esperaba jajajaja, solo de recordarlo, me da risa-

-Lo bueno, es tu novia, no entiendo por qué te burlas ¿acaso no la amas? - pregunte. En ese momento, dejo de reírse.

-Claro que si la amo, pero eso fue antes de que ella aceptara ser mi novia- dijo molesto – Pero, en fin, regresando al tema de los quince de Candy, su mamá y mi novia, me pidieron que fuera su chambelán- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Pues creí que era la fiesta de ella, no de su hermana y su mamá, sé que no le agradas mucho, hermanito- dije recalcando las últimas palabras. Él se enfureció, pero trato de mostrar tranquilidad

-Cierto, es su fiesta, además no he aceptado, espero que mi linda cuñadita me lo pida- dijo con burla

-Ni lo sueñes – dije en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto molesto

-Nada, hermanito, si no tienes nada que decir, te pido que te salgas de mi habitación – dije ya molesto, mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona se fue

-Candy va celebrar sus 15, qué bonita lucirá, es tan bella por dentro y por fuera que brillará como una estrella – pensé

Terminé de hacer mis labores, me puse mi pijama y a dormir.

**Candy**

-¡Pobre! Creo que se golpeó la cabeza, todo por querer escondernos los dos, pero qué guapo es- dando un suspiro, me asomo a la venta y le pregunto

-¿Te encuentras bien? – él se está sobando la cabeza, efectivamente mis sospechas eran ciertas, me dice que está bien con el pulgar, se despide de mí y cierra las cortinas – Es un bobo, le voy a decir si quiere ser mi chambelán, junto con los demás chicos. Termino mi tarea, escucho un poco de música, cuando mi querida hermana entra -¿Qué quieres? – le digo con molestia

-Ay, hermanita, eres muy sangrona, mira que subir a tu habitación teniendo invitados, de veras qué grosería – dijo un poco molesta

-Es todo, te puedes retirar – le dije con sarcasmo

-No, tengo que decirte que mamá y yo queremos que Ronald sea tu único chambelán, te verás, linda a lado de él – dijo

-Ah, no eso sí que no, me niego, esta ruco para mí, no creo, además es MI fiesta- dije acentuando "mi"

-¿Cómo que esta ruco? Claro que no hermanita, él es guapo y sabe bailar muy bien, él te hará lucir, ya que bailas como robot-

-Salte de mi habitación, no quiero saber nada, si es que sigue asi mi mamá y tú, no quiero nada ¡largo! – dije señalando la puerta

Mi hermana se salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo – si no lo haces, te vas arrepentir -

-¿Me estás amenazando? – pregunte

-Solo tómalo como advertencia - me dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Al día siguiente al bajar a desayunar, mi madre me dice – Candy, ya te dijo Ross, que queremos que Ronald sea tu chambelán – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Por qué quieren que ese tipo sea mi chambelán, no entiendo, mamá, es MI fiesta, Rossana ya tuvo la suya, si siguen insistiendo en decidir por mí, no quiero nada – dije ya molesta

-Pero ¿cómo te atreves hablarme de esa manera?, ya la escuchaste Ralph – dijo mi madre, amparándose tras mi padre

-Tiene razón Candy, Emma, es SU fiesta, no de ustedes, yo la apoyo en todo, por qué insisten ustedes en meterse en todo- dijo mi padre tranquilo

-Pero es que esta niña, no sabe lo que le conviene, no tiene gusto para nada y… - fue interrumpida por mi padre

-¡Basta! Ya me cansé de sus tonterías, ella elegirá, todo lo conveniente a su fiesta, la va acompañar mi hermana Rosa y ustedes dos no harán absolutamente nada, ¿quedo claro?

-Acaso no confías en nuestro gusto, Ralph – pregunto indignada mi madre

-No, desconfió de ustedes, pero es Su fiesta y ella acepto siempre y cuando ustedes no interfieran en nada, solo tienen que ocuparse de su arreglo personal. Todo lo demás lo harán ella y mi hermana.

-Pero yo soy su madre, se lo que le conviene-

-¡Basta! Ya dije que no, ¿entiendes, mujer? – dijo mi padre enfurecido, nunca lo había visto asi que mi madre acepta.

-Está bien- dijo mi mamá

Desayuné ya más tranquila y me fui al colegio.

**Albert**

Al día siguiente, después de ducharme y vestirme baje a desayunar, ya estaban mi hermano y mi bella madre – Buenos días – salude

-Buenos días, hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto mi madre

-Bien, mamá, dándole un beso en la frente

-Desayuno rápido porque tengo que entregar un trabajo a primera hora y el maestro es muy puntal.

-Bien, ya me dijo tu hermano lo de la fiesta de esa muchachita Candy, le haré su pastel, hijo – comento mi madre.

-Qué bien, mamá, tus pasteles son los mejores de la zona- le dije guiñándole un ojo

-También me dijo que va ser el chambelán de Candy, esta mañana vino Ross a decirnos que Candy acepto a tu hermano- dijo volteando a ver a mi hermano

Qué desilusión sentí, pensé que nos los pediría a nosotros, pero en qué le vamos a hacer, solo sonreí y vi a mi hermano quien sonría burlándose.

Me despedí de ellos, salí y me dirigí al auto, lo abordé y fui a la escuela.

Las primeras horas, se me hicieron eternas, yo solo quería ver a mi pequeña Candy, por fin sono el timbre que anunciaba la hora de receso, me Salí presuroso que Stear tuvo que alcanzarme corriendo

-Albert, espérame, ¿a dónde tan de prisa? - pregunto todo acalorado por la carrera

-Quiero llegar al parque para ver si logro ver a Candy- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Sí que te tiene de un ala, amigo, vamos –dijo palmeándome la espalda.

Llegamos al parque, mis ojos se iluminaron al verla, ella volteo y me regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas, estaba ya con los chicos y las chicas, pero había un nuevo integrante ¿Quién será?

-Hola, chicos, ya los esperábamos – dijo Paty

-Hola – dijimos Stear y yo

Más, sin embargo, sentí una mirada penetrante y gire a ver quién era, pero en realidad no conozco a esa persona, estaba platicando con Candy muy animadamente y eso pone celoso.

-Albert, Stear, tengo el gusto de presentarles a mi hermano Tom –dijo Paty

El chico que estaba con Candy se acercó y nos dio la mano

-Gusto en conocerlos, Paty, me habla mucho de ustedes, ya quería conocerlos-dijo Tom

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tom- le estrechamos la mano. Después se giró y siguió hablando con Candy, ella solo me veía, siento que no le ponía atención a Tom.

Después de un rato, Candy se acercó al grupo y comento –Chicos, les tengo una noticia, me van a hacer mi fiesta de mis quince años – dijo toda emocionada y me miraba de reojo; todos gritaron de la emoción, que nos espantaron a Candy y a mí, pues hubo momento que solo éramos nosotros dos.

Continuará…

Saludos y bendiciones

Coqui Andrew


	3. Mi primer amor capitulo 3

**Mi primer amor**

**Por Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo Tres**

**Candy**

Cuando llego la hora del receso, sali corriendo al área común, pues quería ver a Albert y pedirle que sea mi chambelán, llegue para apartar lugar para todos mis amigos, pues les iba anunciar lo de mi fiesta, tardaron un poco en llegar, Paty llego con un muchacho que no conocía era alto, tez blanca, nariz recta, ojos cafés claros, cabello castaño, no se veía mal.

-Hola Candy, mira te presento a mi hermano Tom, llego ayer en la noche de California – Me dijo Paty

-Mucho gusto, Tom – Estiré mi mano para saludarlo

-El gusto es mío Candy – Estrechándome la mano y mirándome a los ojos, le sonreí, cuando escuche que los demás se acercaban, voltee a ver, Albert no llegaba.

-¿Me permites que te tutee, Candy? – Me pregunto Tom

-Si, no hay problema y yo ¿te puedo llamar Tom?

-Sí, creo que nos llevaremos bien, me dijo sonriendo

¿Asi que llegaste de California? ¿Qué haces allá?

-Pues estudiar, quiero ser director de cine y allá están las mejores escuelas, solo vengo por temporadas, siempre llego de sorpresa, Paty me habla mucho de ti –

-¿Qué te dice de mí?, de seguro puras mentiras - de reojo buscaba a Albert

-Eres mayor que Paty, entonces, ¿verdad?

\- Si, Candy, tengo 20 años – Me dijo

-¡Qué bien! Es interesante la carrera que estudias – le decía cuando vi llegar a Albert

-Hola, Stear y Albert, vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien – les dijo Paty

Ellos se acercaron más, Albert se veía… ¿Molesto?

-Albert, Stear, tengo el gusto de presentarles a mi hermano Tom –dijo Paty

Tom se acercó y les dio la mano

-Gusto en conocerlos, Paty, me habla mucho de ustedes, ya quería conocerlos-dijo Tom

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tom- le estrechamos la mano. Después se giró y siguió hablando conmigo yo solo veía a Albert, siento que no le ponía atención a Tom. Entonces armándome de valor les dije:

-Hey, chicos, les tengo una noticia- casi gritando para que me escucharán, me voltearon a ver todos – Mis papás me van hacer mi fiesta de quince años- lo dije toda sonrojada, volví a ver a Albert y otra vez el mundo desapareció, solo él y yo. Todos gritaron de la emoción e hicieron un alboroto que los demás estudiantes que estaban ahí, se nos quedaron viendo.

-Pues, chicos Stear, Michael, Neal, Archie y Albert, me gustaría que fueran mis chambelanes ¿Les gustaría? - Pregunte viéndolos, pero Albert me veía con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Claro que si - dijeron los muchachos, excepto Albert quien seguía sorprendido, me sentí mal, a lo mejor no le gusto y me hice ilusiones falsas con él

-Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo? A solas, por favor - me dijo Albert

Todos nos sorprendimos, pero acepte y nos retiramos hacia la reja que dividía el área común - ¿Estás segura que quieres que seamos tus chambelanes? – lo mire extrañada

-Si, Albert, estoy segura, es mi fiesta y quiero que ustedes sean mis chambelanes ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres tú? – pregunte con tristeza

-Pues, verás Candy, hoy en la mañana, mi madre, me dijo que les va hacer el pastel, por cierto, necesita que vayas a probar algunos para que lo haga. También me dijo que tu hermana Rossana, fue a decirles que mi hermano iba ser tu chambelán, que tu aceptaste – me miro a los ojos.

-¡Ay Dios mío! él tan guapo y mi hermana metiche – pensé, le sonreí y dije

–No, Albert yo quiero que ustedes sean mis chambelanes, no tu hermano, mi hermana, no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en esta fiesta, voy hablar con mi papá que les ponga un alto, mejor no quiero nada- dije entre sollozos, no aguante y me fui corriendo hacia la escuela.

**Albert**

Me sentí tan mal, por haberle dicho eso y más aún cuando la vi llorar y alejarse, tuve que correr tras ella, Stear, me siguió, al alcanzarme – Albert, ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué lloraba? –Me dijo con preocupación y agitado por la carrera

-Pues lo que me dijo mi mamá en la mañana, que su hermana Rossana fue a la casa y les dijo que Candy acepto que mi hermano fuera su chambelán, por eso me extraño que nos lo pidiera – comente

-Pues creo que hiciste mal, hermano, mira cómo la dejaste, no creo que quiera algo, contigo, tú sabes que le rompiste la ilusión, me lo hubieras dicho y entre todos lo hubiéramos arreglado, fuiste cruel, hermano, esta vez te pasaste- Yo solo lo mire aceptando que tenía razón –Entonces ¿Qué hago? – Le pregunte

-Déjala por el momento, más tarde hablaremos con ella y te disculparás, entendiste, Eliza, ya fue a verla, lo más seguro es que la encuentre en el baño, ven vamos a clases – Me tomo del hombro girándome hacia la escuela.

Durante las siguientes clases, no me concentre mucho, estaba realmente preocupado por Candy, cuando salimos, me dirigí a mi auto y la vi pasar, me acerque a ella - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le pregunte, creo que venía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se asusto

-¡Oh! No te vi, Albert, lo siento y si me encuentro mejor, gracias – me dijo con tristeza - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – le pregunte con una sincera sonrisa

-¿De verdad? Pues te tomo la palabra, gracias, Albert - Me dijo viéndome a los ojos, me quede impactado con su mirada, era muy hermosa y brillante. La tome del brazo para llevarla del lado del copiloto, le abrí la puerta y la ayude a subir, ella me miraba feliz. Y yo como un bobo le sonreía. ¡Cómo amo a esta bella mujer! Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al otro lado para subir, le sonreí una vez arriba del auto.

-Candy, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, por lo que te dije, pero pensé que ya sabías- La miré

-No te preocupes, Albert, te disculpo, pero tú tampoco lo sabías, mi hermana y mi mamá quieren meterse en donde no las llaman, querían ellas organizar mi fiesta y me extraña porque tu hermano les dijo que era Mi fiesta, papá me lo confirmo. Pero dejo en claro que ellas no se metieran. Eso las disgusto mucho, creo que quieren hacerlo a escondidas, pero voy hablar con papá, y luego les avisaré – dijo con tristeza

-Está bien, Candy y gracias – le tome la mano y ella se ruborizo, seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a la casa de ella, me detuve y baje rápidamente para

Ayudarla a bajar, le ofrecí la mano y al salir de auto nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, podíamos escuchar nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de los corazones. La veía embelesado sus ojos color verde, sus pestañas largas y rizadas natural, su nariz respingada y con motitas esparcidas, su boca ¡Dios! Qué boca, fina y apetitosa. Me empecé a excitar cada vez más. Me acerqué a sus labios, quería sentirlos y saborearlos, definitivamente lo voy hacer.

**Candy**

Estoy a punto de desfallecer, Albert es muy guapo, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, su cabello bien peinado, aunque un poco rebelde, su frente amplia, sus ojos color azul cielo, sus pestañas claras, largas y espesas, nariz recta, su boca ¡Dios!, ¡Claro que es un dios, es perfecta, ¿Lo besaré? ¿si? ¿no?, ¡Ay! No sé qué hacer, ¡oh, oh! Se está acercando cada vez más. ¡Me va besar! Dios, ampárame, va ser **mi primer beso de mi primer amor. **Estaba cerrando los ojos para recibirlo cuando… la voz chillona de mi madre, nos asustó y nos separamos rápidamente, el solo tosió, para aclararse la garganta –Buenas Tardes, señora- dijo con educación – le traje a Candy, este… mmm… nos vemos después Candy – se despidió de mi – hasta luego señora – se subió a su coche y siguió dos cuadras y dio vuelta a derecha.

-¿Por qué te trajo? Nunca lo hace – dijo molesta mi mamá

-Porque hoy coincidimos a la salida, mamá, ¿Está papá en casa? – Pregunte

-Si está en su despacho – dijo molesta, creo que no ha llegado Rossana por eso su genio. Seguí hasta el despacho de mi papá, toque y se escuchó un adelante,

Entre y para mi sorpresa estaba mi tía Rosa - ¡Tía! – grite y me acerque a ellos para saludarlos, le di un beso a cada uno.

-¿Quieres decirme algo hija? – pregunto mi padre

-Si, papá, necesito hablar contigo – dije

-Ok. Yo me retiro -dijo mi tía

-No, Tía, quédate por favor- le dije

-Sé que están hablando de mi fiesta, ¿Verdad?

-Sabes que si, hija, de hecho, le decía a tu tía que te acompañara a las compras necesarias para la fiesta, mi vida- dijo papá

-Bien sobre eso quiero hablarte… - dude un poco – Ya no quiero fiesta, papá

-¡¿Queeeeee?! – dijeron ambos y padre se puso de pie.

Continuará…

Gracias por la aceptación de esta historia y por sus comentarios.

Saludos cordiales y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	4. Mi primer amor capitulo 4

**Mi primer amor**

**Por Coqui Andrew**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Candy**

-Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué quieres cancelar todo, mi vida? – Preguntó mi padre

-Cuéntanos, mi vida, ¿te hicieron algo, tu hermana o tu mamá? – pregunto mi tía

-Pues verán - tome asiento cerca de mi tía –Estaba esperando a que mis amigos llegarán al área donde nos juntamos en la hora del receso, para decirles que quería que fueran mis chambelanes, entonces, Albert me dijo que en la mañana Rossana fue a su casa para decirles que YO había aceptado que Ronald fuera mi chambelán, cuando no es cierto, me enoje mucho, porque yo ya les había dicho a mis amigos, pero me sorprendió, lo que me dijo Albert, papá ¿de verdad, soy hija de mamá? ¿Por qué ella apoya a Rossana en todo? ¿Por qué tienen que meterse en todo? ¿Por qué no me quieren? – pregunte toda desesperada, ellos solo me veían tristes.

-Hija, creo que te estás precipitando mucho, yo hablaré con ellas y con Ronald, me extraña de ese muchacho se preste para ese tipo de mañas. Sobre tus preguntas, tenemos que hablar, pero lo haremos después de tu fiesta ¿Aún la quieres? –pregunto mi papá, triste

-Está bien, papá, acepto, pero ya no quiero que se metan en nada respecto a mí, no quiero problemas, por favor – dije. Mi tía se acercó y me abrazo.

-Entonces el sábado vamos a comprar las cosas ¿Te parece? Me dijo tú papá que quieres que Dorothy vaya con nosotros.

-Si, Tía, es una buena amiga.

-Entonces ¿Todo aclarado?

-Si, papá, gracias – Me acerqué y lo abracé.

Más tarde escuché gritos, venían de la cocina, baje con cautela y escuche

-Pero cómo te atreves, si ya Rossana le fue a decir a Ronald que sea su chambelán, ¿qué pensarán de nosotras? Que somos unas mentirosas, a mi Rossana me dijo que Candy acepto, ¿Por qué le crees a esa chiquilla? Cambia de parecer a cada rato, ahora su mamá no va querer hacernos el pastel, es injusto, todo por ella, tiene la culpa de todo – decía mi mamá, se le escuchaba con rencor, podríamos decir que con odio hacia mí.

-Cálmate, Emma y baja la voz, por favor, Candy nos puede escuchar, la harás sentir mal –decía mi padre

-Me vale un comino, si ella escucha, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, siempre la defiendes, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué Ralph? – dijo llorando mi mamá

-Mira, eso lo discutiremos después, ahora quiero que hables con Rossana y que ya no se meta en la vida de Candy. Yo iré hablar con Ralph – Fue lo último que escuche, porque en seguida salió mi papá, sabía a donde iba ir.

**Albert**

Mi hermano, llego con el pretendiente de mi madre, se lo presento hace como un año, el tipo no me cae nada bien, se le nota que es un bueno para nada, es muy demandante con mi madre. No lo tolero, por quiero que pase el tiempo rápido, para irme a estudiar a Harvard, para quitarle a ese tipo a mi madre.

Escucho que tocan la puerta, mi madre abre –Buenas tardes, señor White, ¿Cómo está? Pase, por favor – dijo mi madre.

-Gracias, señora Linda, vengo hablar con ustedes, con referencia a la fiesta de mi hija Candy – dijo el señor, pasaron a la sala donde estaban el señor Horace y mi hermano, yo estaba en las escaleras.

-Ah sí, me comento Ronald que quiere que le haga el pastel, ¿es cierto?

\- Si, mi distinguida señora, pero hay otro asunto que quiero tratar con ustedes-

-Hable de una vez, señor – dijo Horace

MI madre abrió los ojos – Disculpa, cielo, pero el señor aquí presente es el papá de Candy, a la que voy hacer el pastel para sus XV años – dijo mi mamá

-Ah, bien pues dale costo y que se vaya, vengo a visitarte y este viene a interrumpir – dijo muy grosero.

-Señora, no se preocupe, Ronald aprovechando que estás aquí vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa, porque Rossana, nunca consulto con Candy que tú fueras su chambelán, de hecho, ella ya les había dicho a sus amigos, incluyendo a tu hermano Albert –

-¡Qué!, pero como se atreve esa muchachita a rechazar a mi Ronald – dijo Horace

-¿Sabe qué? Retírese, Linda, no le hagas el pastel a esa chiquilla y prohíbele a Albert que acepte, no puede estar jugando así – continúo diciendo todo enojado

-Cielo, te recuerdo que, en mi negocio, mando yo, de hecho, iba ser regalo de mi parte. Señor White, le doy razón a mi novio, Albert no será su chambelán – Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que mi madre fuera a decir semejante locura.

-Entiendo – dijo el señor White – no se preocupe mande el costo de su mano de obra para el pastel, yo le proporciono todo el material, quiero que sea de tres leches, sencillo y que diga "Felicidades Candy". Le agradezco la atención, buenas tardes – El señor se despidió y se retiró, se comportó como todo un caballero, cuando el fulano ese y madre fueron muy groseros.

Entre a la sala, ellos me vieron – Albert, hijo – dijo mi madre - vino el papá de Candy para decirnos que esa muchacha no quiere a tu hermano, él ya se había hecho a la idea, pero como no acepto a tu hermano, quiero que le digas que tú tampoco vas aceptar, ¿está claro? – me sorprendió lo que me dijo, cuando está con ese tipo, se comporta como él.

-No, estoy de acuerdo – dije – Yo sabía desde antes que Candy no le había pedido a mi hermano que fuera su chambelán, me extraña de ti hermanito, pues tú mismo le dijiste a tu novia y mamá que no se metieran en la organización de SU fiesta. ¿Me equivoco?

-Claro que si, hermanito – me dijo con burla, yo solo les dije que no se metieran en la organización, pero de ahí a que viniera Rossana a decirnos que Candy acepto, es diferente, no sé porque cambio a última hora – me dirigió una mirada llena de burla.

-¿Pero, si ella hubiera querido, habría venido a pedírtelo? ¿O no? – le conteste con la misma burla

-En eso tiene razón, Albert – dijo mi madre

-Pero cielo esa muchachita es voluble, no sabe ni lo quiere, hágame caso, no sean sus chambelanes. Dejen que haga lo quiera.

-Tiene razón, Horace, pienso lo mismo, mañana le paso el costo del pastel –dijo mi madre, me molesto mucho.

-¿Entonces ya se lo vas a regalar? – pregunte

-No, hijo, porque qué tal si cambia de opinión y se va a otra pastelería, no, ni quiero pensar en eso.

Molesto, me retiré y me negué a cenar con ellos. Subí a mi habitación y me asome por la ventana para ver si la veía y ¡Oh, Dios! Ahí está, hablando con su padre, la veo que se entristece, me imagino que ya le dijo que mi madre no quiere que sea su chambelán. Su padre sale de la habitación. Ella se gira y me ve, se acerca a la ventana, me saluda y con señas me dice que no me preocupe.

Se despide, cerrando sus cortinas.

Suena el teléfono, contesto, es Stear –Hola, hermano, ¿qué pasó? Pudiste hablar con Candy – Pregunto

-Si, hermano, hablé con ella y ¿qué crees? – me quedo callado, doy un suspiro y continúo – estuve a punto de besarla – Escucho un grito del otro lado de la línea - ¡Ay! No poder ser ¿Cómo que apunto, no la besaste? – pregunto

-No, porque cuando estaba a punto de unir mis labios con los de ella, salió su mamá, di que no nos cacho, porque si no imagínate, esa vieja está loca.

-¡Ay! Hermano, que mala onda que haya salido su mamá en ese momento, pero aclaraste todo con ella –

-Si, ya me dijo cómo habían estado las cosas, pero ¿Qué crees? -

-Pues si no me dices, como voy a saber, a ver suelta la bomba de una vez – me dijo impaciente.

-Vino el señor White, hablo con mi mamá, le dijo lo que paso y el Horace se metió en la plática el muy metiche, mi mamá se comportó muy grosera con el señor, le va cobrar la mano de obra, ya no se lo va regalar. Y aparte apoyo al idiota ese, la convenció de que yo no aceptará ser su chambelán, por cierto, ustedes acepten, no quiero tener broncas con mi mamá.

-¡Qué mal, hermano! Está bien hablaré con los muchachos – me dijo –pero si nos acompañarás a los ensayos ¿Verdad?

-No me los perdería por nada del mundo, con tal de ver a mi amorcito – dije

-¡Cálmate! Tu amorcito, jajajajaja, estás loco, si todavía no le dices que sea tu novia. En que hayas estado a punto de besarla, no quiere decir que sea tu amor- Yo todavía escuchando sus burlas.

-¿Sabes? Voy a colgar, mañana me toca ir a la cafetería temprano, ¡adiós! –Colgué un poco molesto, pero reflexionando, tiene razón, aún no le pido que sea mi novia, pero que importa es mi amor, mi primer amor.

**Candy**

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, me arregle para esperar a mi tía y Dorothy para ir a comprar las cosas, mi madre y mi hermana solo me echaban miradas de rencor, me imagino que mi padre, ya las puso en su lugar, porque no comentaron nada.

Sono el timbre y me despedí de papá, al abrir, ellas estaban ahí

-Buenos días, Tía Rosa y Dorothy, pero que guapas, me las van a robar – dije sonriéndoles

-Pues tu jovencita no te quedas atrás – me dijeron – ¿lista?

-Por supuesto- dije voltee hacia a la casa de Albert, él iba saliendo iba con pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta cuello polo azul, con el logo tipo de la cafetería - ¿Hoy va a trabajar, Albert? – le pregunte a Dorothy

-Si, Candy, hoy le toca trabajar, pues yo voy a ir contigo, además es mi día de descanso, por cierto, voy aprovechar para ver lo de mi boda – dijo toda emocionada.

Mi tía y yo, solo asentimos la cabeza, nos subimos al auto de mi tía

-Hasta luego, hermosas – grito Albert al pasar junto a nosotras

Yo me sonroje, hasta la raíz de mi cabello, mi tía dijo –Adiós Guapo, luego nos vemos –

-Jajajaja – todas nos reímos, él solo saco la mano y se despidió.

Llegamos al centro comercial, fuimos a ver los vestidos, pero al llegar al primer local, vi el vestido de mis sueños, dije –Es este – Dorothy y mi tía voltearon a verme

-¿Estás segura? – dijeron

-Si, completamente segura – Entramos pedí el modelo, pero que creen, no había de mi talla, solo faltaba que el de maniquí fuera mi talla y si efectivamente era para mí, no había que hacerle completamente nada, es hermoso, sencillo, pero elegante, espectacular. Pago mi tía y aprovechamos para que Dorothy se midiera los de boda, pero no le gusto ninguno, salimos fuimos a buscar las invitaciones estuvimos un rato discutiendo cual sería la mejor hasta que estuvimos de acuerdo las tres. Después por la decoración, el banquete, el alquiler de sillas y mesas. Terminamos de hacer las compras y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi tía para dejar todo, no quería que vieran nada mi mamá ni Rossana, además de que temía que fueran hacerle algo a las cosas. Y de ahí a la cafetería a dejarle la materia prima a la señora Linda y para pagarle.

Cuando entramos vi al amor de mi vida, quién volteo en cuanto entramos y me guiño un ojo. Yo le sonreí y también le guiñé.

-¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto George, saludando a su prometida, mientras mi tía iba a hablar con la señora Linda.

-Bien, cariño, todo bien, ya tiene todo Candy, hasta la maquilladora y peinadora que la van dejar más guapa de lo que es, estoy segura que muchos caerán a sus pies.

En eso entraron los muchachos

-¿Qué onda, Candy? – dijo Neal

-¿Qué pasó, hermosa? ¿Todo se aclaró? – pregunto Archie

-Si chicos, antes de que me pregunten si todo se aclaró y les informo que empezamos a ensayar el próximo viernes.

-¡Albert!, qué onda contigo, ya terminas turno o todavía no – dijo Michael

-Si muchachos, ya voy, para allá

\- ¿Y las muchachas? – pregunte

-No han de tardar – dijo Stear

-Estaban esperando al hermano de Paty- dijo Stear

En eso llegaron las chicas con Tom.

Él se me acerco demasiado y me dio un beso cerca, muy cerca de los labios, me saco de onda, cuando veo a mis amigos en especial a Albert que estaba hecho una furia, quería matarlo, pero Stear, lo controlo.

-Este Tom, te puedo pedir un favor – le dije

-Claro, preciosa, lo que quieras, tus deseos son órdenes-

-No lo vuelvas hacer, besarme de esa forma –

-Claro, perdón si te ofendí, pero es que me tropecé con mis agujetas – dijo

Obvio que no le creí, pero lo acepté – Volví hacia Albert y ya estaba más tranquilo, porque escucho todo.

-Candy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Por favor ¿a solas? – dijo Tom

-Claro, me retire con él, afuera de la cafetería

-Candy, ahora que estamos solos, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que pasó, pero en realidad si me tropecé, además que quiero darle celos a Albert para que se anime de una vez a pedirte que seas su novia, tú no me interesas, pero el otro día me di cuenta que se gustan. Déjame ayudarte, por favor

Me sorprendí mucho, pero ahora que recuerdo, él me dijo que tiene una prometida en los Ángeles. Le iba contestar, cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

Continuará…


End file.
